


Bridges

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [15]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: A volte sai uno sguardo è più importante del sesso. Più intenso, più sensuale: gli occhi si annebbiano, diventano liquidi, e in quello smarrimento, a seconda dei momenti languoroso o ardente, le anime s’incontrano come per fare l’amore.





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel, Altri  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS STAGIONE 5
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima.  
> Si lasciavano poi di nuovo a causa del ritorno di Hayley e della prigionia di Aurora. Nella mia Quinta stagione si ritrovavano a Manosque, e la loro relazione ricominciava nonostante la presenza di Antoinette, appena conosciuta.  
> La minaccia di Inadu costringeva però Elijah a una nuova amnesia, molto più crudele e selettiva: avrebbe dimenticato solo la sua relazione con Tristan.  
> Dediche: a Miky. Un raggio verde, un raggio blu. Un uomo solitario sul pontile nel Bayou.  
> A Abby: Un altro capitolo mi avvicina al finale della (mia) stagione 5. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, Jeffrey Lieber nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Bridges**  
   
[ _Verse 1]_  
 _We were worlds apart_  
So I fell from the stars  
I travelled long and I travelled far  
Then deep in the dark  
I followed a spark  
And it led straight to your heart  
  
[Chorus 1]  
There'll be oceans for us to tread  
There'll be bridges for us to mend  
But I'll stick through it  
Oh, I swear  
There'll be mountains for us to climb  
There'll be days when the sun won't shine  
But I'll stick to it  
Oh, I swear  
  
[Verse 2]  
I've got scars by great white sharks  
But I swam fast and I swam hard  
All these miles I've walked  
All these stumbles and falls  
They led me straight to your arms  
   
 _Bridges – Aisha Badru_  
 

   
  
  
_A volte sai uno sguardo è più importante del sesso. Più intenso, più sensuale: gli occhi si annebbiano, diventano liquidi, e in quello smarrimento, a seconda dei momenti languoroso o ardente, le anime s’incontrano come per fare l’amore._  
   
Oh, loro lo sapevano bene.  
   
Tante volte si erano toccati, amati, eccitati solo per un guizzo delle pupille, per un prolungato estenuato contatto visivo. Quando non potevano toccarsi altrimenti, o perché avevano il mondo contro, o perché ancora non sapevano.  
Ora era diverso però, la stagione del loro splendore era svanita. Quell’infuocata incoscienza, quella speranza, anche nella rovina, di incontrarsi ancora. Corpo e anima.  
Ma adesso no, non più. E non importava che sotto la cenere quel fuoco bruciasse ancora. Il cuore di Elijah era lontano, inaccessibile. Se Tristan invece si fosse interrogato, se Tristan avesse osato quella parola nel buio della sua coscienza, avrebbe scoperto che l’ascendente del Sire su di lui non era cambiato. Un suo gesto, una sua parola potevano cambiare il colore di una giornata.  
Persino di più ora che si ergeva, solitario e sconfitto, fissando l‘acqua immota del Bayou.  
Era bello il suo Sire. Pallido (per tanto tempo non aveva indossato l’anello solare) la pelle trasparente, l’intensità nello sguardo remoto, nel dolore contenuto e dignitoso che lo aveva spezzato senza tuttavia fiaccarne la volontà. Non proferiva parola ma guardava davanti a sé, concentrato e deciso.  
Era come Tristan lo aveva immaginato. Distrutto e ricostruito, apparentemente tutto d’un pezzo ma in realtà il risultato della crudele chirurgia mentale che gli aveva restituito i ricordi.  
Elijah aveva ritrovato la memoria di Hayley e Tristan non si era nemmeno sognato di contaminarne il lutto. Ciò che non avevano potuto la sofferenza, il container, l’agonia, ora lo faceva la morte con il suo pallido sorriso. Hayley era ancora tra loro, forse per sempre. Con tutto il suo bagaglio di rimpianti e rimorsi.  
   
Il piccolo cavaliere si era presentato a Palazzo Mikaelson allo scopo di liberare Aurora, così dichiarava. Le sue intenzioni erano nobili e sincere, e rivedere il Sire rientrava sicuramente nel piano. Così sosteneva.  
Nel patio, composti e in lutto i Mikaelson lo fissavano senza parlare. Klaus lo scrutava mostrando iridi rosse e ferine. Freya, rimasta nella sua stanza, tratteneva il fiato chiedendosi come avesse superato le barriere magiche. Rebekah sedeva in un angolo, gli occhi gonfi ma la solita aria arrogante e fiera.  
Poi Klaus parlò, e le sue prime parole furono sorprendenti. «Vai da lui e riportami il proiettile di quercia bianca. Questo… e riavrai tua sorella.» La morbida voce dell’Originale non aveva perso nei secoli il suo potere di ammaliare e terrorizzare.  
Ma Tristan era ormai oltre la paura, oltre lo sdegno e oltre la vergogna. Sorrise. «Lo conosci così poco?» Tristan conosceva bene Elijah Mikaelson. Non c’era lutto che potesse fermarlo, non finché la sua famiglia fosse stata in pericolo. Elijah era quello che avrebbe preso sulle spalle il loro dolore, il loro disprezzo, l’eternità dei loro rimorsi. E quella caparbia determinazione era il vero pericolo.  
Tristan sapeva ma Klaus dubitava. Certo Elijah avrebbe accettato l’inferno del proprio lutto, se questo fosse stato utile alla salvezza di Hope. E non avrebbe esitato se il prezzo richiesto fosse stata la vita.  
Si guardarono: le due creature millenarie legate al cuore e al sangue di Elijah. Si capirono senza parlare. Uno più fiducioso l’altro più incerto. Entrambi angosciati. Tristan serrò le labbra. Klaus si fece da parte per lasciarlo entrare. Entrambi conoscevano le seduzioni di Inadu, il modo in cui la strega manipolava paure e bisogni, mascherandoli da scelte consapevoli.  
Per questo i Mikaelson lo lasciarono entrare, per questo ora il nemico di sempre li fissava senza alcun timore.  
Era la notte terribile in cui Elijah era tornato in sé.  
«Egli non morirà Klaus. Non è così. Non… siamo così.»  
«Tu credi – Klaus alzò la voce, gli occhi bestiali – di poter salvare mio fratello? Dove noi non siamo riusciti! Dove… Hayley non è riuscita?» Comunque l’Originale faticava ad accettarlo.  
In quel momento Hope scendeva lentamente le scale. «Uccidilo.» sibilò con una voce grave che non sembrava la sua.  
La bimba era diventata un’adolescente selvaggia come la madre e Tristan le indirizzò lo stesso sguardo sprezzante che tante volte aveva riservato a lei. «Mi dispiace per il vostro lutto. » mormorò, e sembrava sincero. Abbozzò un debole sorriso in risposta alla smorfia sarcastica di Klaus «Sottolineo “per voi”. Non per lei. Non posso provare pietà per colei che non ne ha avuta per me. O per… mia sorella. Ma non vi conviene sfogare la vostra rabbia su di noi, per quanto semplice possa apparire.» Sorrise ancora, amaro. «Sì, vi è sempre sembrata la scelta più facile… Ma siete soli. Ora più che mai. Siete… deboli. La magia di Inadu sta già bruciando Hope»  
La ragazza inalberò una smorfia identica a quella del padre.  
«Io e Aurora potremmo essere utili.» proseguì Tristan.  
«Ancora con questa storia? – Klaus sembrava fuori di sé – Non voglio nulla dai De Martels! Freya!! Ho cambiato idea… Uccidili entrambi!»  
Lo sguardo di Tristan saettò in direzione del minuscolo catafalco che sosteneva il corpo di Aurora. Oscenamente esposto nel grande salone, come un grottesco trofeo. «Dammi mia sorella… e io salverò tuo fratello.» La voce di Tristan suonò velata e remota nell’immenso locale.  
«Credi ancora di avere un potere su di lui? »  
«Io credo di capirlo meglio di voi. Egli non vuole morire. Ma ha spento ogni desiderio, non vuole che la vostra salvezza.»  
«E questo lo metterebbe in pericolo?» chiese Klaus che in segno di resa si era già seduto sulle scale.  
«Certo.» mormorò Tristan, accorato. All’improvviso i suoi sensi di vampiro avvertirono il passo morbido di un nuovo arrivato. Soffici passi di donna. «Freya…»  
La strega scendeva la fila di scale alle spalle di Tristan, la mano alzata e un muto sguardo d’intesa con Hope.  
Tristan, messo alle strette, scelse di concedere loro un po’ di sincerità. Cominciò con la creatura più vulnerabile. «Hope…» Lo sguardo di lei divenne vitreo e sprezzante com’era quello di Hayley. «Hope… mia sorella era una ragazzina.  Poco più di una bambina, quando Rebekah la trasformò. » Il lampo negli occhi di Klaus lo costrinse a rettificare. «Quando ingannò Rebekah per farsi trasformare.» Sorrise al ricordo della tragedia che ora sembrava il capriccio di un’adolescente. «Uccidete me, se questo può placare la vostra rabbia, ma risparmiate lei. Oppure…» si voltò lentamente per incontrare anche lo sguardo di Freya – Lasciatela scappare, qualcuno la terrà al sicuro… e lasciatemi raggiungere Elijah.»  
Freya e Klaus si scambiarono un’occhiata significativa. «Hope ti prego – mormorò la donna – Torna nella tua stanza.»  
La ragazza ebbe un gesto violento di stizza. «Odiava mia madre! Ha ucciso Jackson!» Tristan la affrontò con iridi che lampeggiavano. «Tua madre mi ha ucciso per cinque lunghissimi anni. – sibilò scandendo con rabbia le ultime parole – Nondimeno sono ancora qui, per proteggere il mio creatore.»  
Freya scosse la testa, sbuffò con aria insofferente. «Hope ti prego… è tutto sotto controllo.» La giovane guardò i suoi interlocutori stringendo i pugni con rabbia. Poi fissò la minuscola bara. Qualcosa nella sorte della sfortunata giovanetta dovette turbarla almeno un po’, perché le sue pupille ebbero un guizzo, le mani si aprirono.  
Poi, mormorando come una bambina che non voglia lasciare un capriccio, girò sui tacchi e salì rapidamente le scale.  
Ora tutta l’attenzione di Tristan era per Freya. Lei lo fissava con un muto rimprovero scritto sul viso. «Il legame è stato spezzato… Cosa vuoi ancora? Non esiterò ad ucciderti, non sarà certo la volontà di Elijah a fermarmi.»  
Klaus si sollevò di scatto. «Vai da lui.» disse con voce soffocata. Quelle parole dovevano costargli tanto, aveva un’aria sconfitta così rara in lui. La testa china, i pugni stretti.  
Con rapide falcate raggiunse la bara e con un pugno infranse la teca, incurante del vetro e del sangue sgorgato dalle ferite.  
Qualche cosa sotto il candido lenzuolo si mosse, una creatura rattrappita, pallida e gialla come la cera, aprì la bocca per suggere quelle poche gocce preziose. Poi la creatura tossì. Prima che Klaus potesse fermarlo Tristan fu tra di loro, in un balzo prodigioso. «Lei è mia!» sibilò.  
Klaus sorrise. Ricordava di aver detto le stesse parole per Rebekah. Lasciò che Tristan liberasse la ragazza dal sudario e dal vetro e poi che la stringesse premendola sul proprio petto. Sembravano due bambini, pallidi e smarriti come quelli delle favole.  
«Fuori di qui. Fai quello che devi e la riavrai.» soffiò Klaus.  
Ma Tristan non ne volle sapere. «La porto con me.- riprese con voce bassa e minacciosa – E vado da lui.»  
Klaus aprì bocca e scattò in avanti ma Freya alzando una mano lo bloccò. «Lascialo andare – poi fissando Tristan – Rebekah penserà a lei. Non fare scherzi.»  
Ristorata dal sangue di Klaus, Aurora si stava già riprendendo, con i capelli rossi e gli occhi verdi era già fresca come un fiore. «Tristan, oh Tristan… Mi dispiace di averti delusa.» Con le piccole mani strizzava il volto del fratello, lo accarezzava seguendone le nobili fattezze, quasi ad assicurarsi che fosse proprio lui. Come un cieco che riconosca solo al tatto il volto della persona amata.  
«Rory – sussurrò Tristan – non avere paura. – Ti lascio con Rebekah, sarò di ritorno tra un attimo.»  
«No, no…» piagnucolò lei.  
«Oh, per l’amor di Dio!» imprecò Klaus spazientito. «Vai da lui e liberaci da questa millenaria maledizione!» Ma non poté evitare un sensuale sorriso quando la giovane si voltò di scatto e gli dedicò una gelida occhiata.  
«Ciao, Luv.» sussurrò beffardo. Tristan scambiò un cenno con Rebekah, baciò Aurora sulla fronte e velocemente salì le scale.  
   
Entrò all’improvviso mentre egli metteva in scena gli atti finali della propria vestizione: i gemelli, il nodo alla cravatta. L’anello.  
Le sue mani brillavano lisce, virili, perfette, in controluce nei raggi obliqui dell’alba. L’intera operazione era sensuale come uno spogliarello, tragica come i preparativi di un funerale. Il suo sguardo era vuoto. Quasi chiaro nella luce e indifferente come l’acqua del Bayou.  
«Cosa vuoi.» mormorò con voce roca. Girò lentamente la testa e i loro occhi s’incontrarono. Non c’era da parte del Sire nemmeno un’ombra di consapevolezza.  
Poiché Tristan aveva voluto così. Correndo da Marcel per cercare di salvare quell’uomo impossibile, di ritrovarlo e insieme di proteggerlo, aveva deciso di lasciare fuori tutti i loro ricordi, i ricordi che avevano insieme. La notte del suo salvataggio, la tormentata prigionia a Palazzo Mikaelson. Quando erano tornati a fare l’amore, pardon: a fare sesso, quella sera a Davilla Estate. I loro fugaci giorni da amanti, in attesa di liberare Klaus. I giorni romantici a Manosque, a Marsiglia, quando si erano riscoperti a vicenda durante la prima amnesia di Elijah. Il giorno crudele in cui Elijah lo aveva cancellato dalla sua vita. Era stata una scelta consapevole e andava rispettata. Tristan non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse per orgoglio o per prudenza, ma quando Elijah infine aveva ritrovato tutti i ricordi, aveva chiesto di restarne fuori. Oh, maledizione, che differenza poteva mai fare? Elijah aveva scelto Hayley nella notte della sua condanna, l’aveva scelta di nuovo quando lei aveva trovato la cura per il morso di Marcel. La sceglieva ancora, adesso, abbandonando persino Antoinette. Anche da morta ella restava la prima e la più giusta delle scelte di Elijah. Che differenza poteva mai fare se Tristan conosceva la verità, e una notte di qualche anno prima l’altro gli aveva detto “non esiste una creatura che sia più simile a me”? A cosa serviva sapere, se non a soffrire di più? Certo Klaus era per Eljah la forma più pura d’amore, e qualche volta Tristan lo aveva invidiato, ne era stato persino geloso. Ma Klaus era il figlio che Elijah non aveva avuto, quello che il fratello maggiore aveva strappato al caos e alla follia, per farne un idolo e insieme un adoratore. Klaus era la famiglia nel senso più viscerale e disperante del termine.  
Il sentimento per Tristan era un’altra cosa, una cosa completamente diversa e nuova. E quella diversità  egli la conservava gelosamente nel proprio cuore. Tristan per l’altro era l’ignoto. La sfida, l’anima gemella, il compagno che non aveva scelto. L’uomo che per Elijah era andato al di là dei propri limiti, sopportando qualunque atrocità, scovando in sé un’umanità che non credeva di possedere nemmeno da umano. Non c’era nulla di paragonabile.  
Tristan non rispose, rimase sulla soglia trattenendo il fiato. Le mani di Elijah sembravano lisce e immutabili come quelle di un morto, una ruga profonda gli scavava la fronte. La bocca era serrata e lo sguardo era quello letale di chi non ha più nulla da perdere. «Fuori di qui – disse sprezzante dopo aver osservato a lungo la propria creatura – Prenditi quella arpia in miniatura e sparite entrambi dalla mia vista. Non ho tempo per voi due piccoli pazzi.»  
Tristan non si mosse.  
Elijah inclinò la testa, incredulo. «Mi sfidi, Milord?» una pallida smorfia deformava il suo volto, come la caricatura di un sorriso. «Oh, capisco. Ti piace lo spettacolo… È così, Lord De Martel?»  
«Sì.» rispose quello con voce piatta. «Hai quello che ti meriti.»  
Con un balzo Elijah fu sul suo antagonista, una mano alla gola, l’altra sul cuore. «Stai attento… Tristan. Non sono più il tuo vecchio, divertito Sire. Ora sono un’altra persona… molto peggiore. Questa volta non mi farò scrupolo di ucciderti. »  
Tristan sorrise poiché era almeno la terza volta che Elijah avanzava quella minaccia da quando aveva riacquistato (almeno in parte) i propri ricordi. Come se, pur avendo cancellato la creatura dalla propria esistenza, ricordasse comunque la propria resistenza nel rubargli la vita. «Ancora… Scrupolo è una parola fin troppo nobile, la tua è sempre stata viltà… Ah!» Tristan emise un grido mentre le dita di Elijah entravano violentemente tra le sue costole. Sentì la loro stretta sul cuore, la vista si annebbiò.  
«Tu pensi che io abbia qualche problema a compiere un altro trascurabile delitto?»  
Tristan parlò a fatica: «Mi consolerò sapendo che i rimorsi ti devasteranno. Inarrestabili, giorno dopo giorno. Mi bastano questi pochi istanti di fronte alla tua disperazione, al tuo sguardo inespressivo, alla tua miseria… per morire appagato.» Le lunghe dita artigliarono più stretto il cuore, rallentandone il battito fin quasi a fermarlo. «È la tua vendetta, Milord?»  
«È la mia vendetta. È la tua patetica resa.» dalle labbra di Tristan uscì un po’ di sangue.  
«Che ne sai tu di quello che sono? Di quello che provo?» Elijah sembrava a sua volta senza fiato.  
Lo sguardo di Tristan era vitreo e chiarissimo, sgranò gli occhi che divennero inspiegabilmente lucidi. «Io so ciò che si prova a morire per sempre… Solo, senza nessuno che ricordi nemmeno il tuo nome. Cinque anni… Cinque anni di agonia e non ho pensato di arrendermi neanche per un attimo. Dovevo resistere… per la mia famiglia, per lei.»  
Elijah fissava Tristan senza parlare, e fu in quel momento, mentre i loro corpi aderivano in quella sfida perversa, che le dita della creatura scivolarono nella tasca del Sire per estrarne il proiettile di quercia bianca. La forza della disperazione lo rese più veloce del creatore: lo strano oggetto baluginò pallido nella luce dell’alba, prima che Tristan lo gettasse via.  
«Cosa hai fatto?» ruggì Elijah. Si gettò in avanti per prenderlo e quasi crollò tra le braccia della sua creatura. Fu un attimo, la cosa più simile a un abbraccio, un abbandono in cui entrambi si smarrirono. Solo per un istante.  
Poi Elijah riprese il suo contegno impassibile. «Pensavi che l’avrei usato? Mi credi così vile da abbandonare la mia famiglia?» chiese con tono sferzante ma arrestando la mano sul torace dell’altro, senza fargli male.  
«No.» rispose Tristan asciutto, pallidissimo mentre la ferita nel petto si rimarginava. «Ma è meglio che lo abbia Klaus… - accennò un sorrisetto ironico – Anche perché lo ha posto come condizione per restituirmi Aurora. L’ho allertato affinché lo afferrasse al volo, nel patio. Nel caso fossi riuscito a trovarlo… E non è stato difficile. Sei più prevedibile di quanto credessi.»  
Elijah allontanò la mano dal suo cuore, apparentemente turbato da quel contatto. Il giovane tossì ancora sangue, le sue belle labbra erano come una ferita.  
«Non posso più fare errori. – Elijah cominciò piano – E lasciare incustodita l’unica arma che possa ucciderci sarebbe senza dubbio uno di quelli fatali. Sono troppi quelli che hanno ancora bisogno di me… Anche se non lo sanno. Sparisci, ora… » sibilò distogliendo la sguardo da quello blu del suo nemico.  
«No.» rispose Tristan.  
«Vuoi proprio che ti uccida?»  
«Mille anni di sfide hanno dimostrato che non ci riesci. Io, da parte mia, oltre all’occasione deliziosa di vederti soffrire… vorrei cogliere l’opportunità di mettere al sicuro per sempre la mia famiglia. Mia sorella Aurora, creata da Rebekah. E il sottoscritto, creato da te.» Sapeva che la propria liberazione a opera di Freya e di Davina non era stata riferita dopo l’amnesia. Poiché faceva parte della loro storia, era stata voluta da Elijah per salvarlo dalla morte, e nessuno nella famiglia aveva interesse a ricordargli quel piccolo particolare.  
«Vattene.» ripeté Elijah con voce piatta.  
«Va bene… Ma non ora. Lascerò presto il vostro palazzo maledetto, ma ora mia sorella ha bisogno di cure. Resto qui. E… no, non ti lascio in pace.» scosse la testa mentre l’altro si allontanava da lui.  
Ora Elijah gli dava ostinatamente le spalle. Era oscuro, minaccioso. La schiena dritta, le gambe solidamente piantate. Una roccia che resisteva agli affronti del fato. Ecco perché non doveva avere certi ricordi. Il pericolo era al culmine e nulla doveva distrarlo. Doveva viaggiare leggero: solo rabbia e cattivi pensieri. Nulla doveva turbarlo, pena la distruzione della sua famiglia.  
Tristan conosceva bene quella condizione: nulla da perdere, emozioni ridotte all’essenziale. Silenziare i desideri, soddisfare solo i più elementari bisogni. Una macchina letale e potenzialmente invincibile.  
 

*

  
  
  
C’è un fenomeno conosciuto come il raggio verde, per cui per pochi istanti, all’alba o al tramonto, l’atmosfera lascia svanire il rosso e il giallo della luce solare, mostrando solo il verde. È conosciuto fin dall’antichità: poeti, scrittori, registi hanno diffuso la leggenda che solo un’anima eletta consenta di catturare con lo sguardo quei pochi attimi di purezza cromatica.  
Si dice che intravedere il raggio verde accanto a qualcuno sia sinonimo di vero amore.  
Si dice che la possibilità di percepire il bagliore di smeraldo sia collegata alla propria capacità di capire se stessi e gli altri.  
Molto raramente la vibrazione che la luce lascia sfuggire, frangendosi nell’atmosfera, è il blu.  
Questi pensieri confusi affiorarono per poi subito scomparire nella mente smarrita del Conte. Elijah era uscito senza avvertire nessuno, egli l’aveva seguito lasciando Aurora alle amorevoli cure della sua creatrice.  
No, molto probabilmente non era il raggio verde. Davanti agli occhi dei due vampiri non lampeggiò alcuna luce smeraldina, né il più raro e squisito raggio blu: era solo un raggio obliquo di sole nascente quello che rischiarò i grandi alberi e sfiorò il volto immobile di Elijah. Senza scalfirne la terrea tristezza.  
Non era il raggio verde dei libri di scienza, né quello fatato delle poesie… pure Milord lo vide cangiare e poi disperdersi in nuovi riflessi, rossi. Egli seguì con lo sguardo la successiva saetta azzurra e ancora un ultimo riverbero dello stesso colore delle acque. E pensò a quell’antica leggenda: solo chi conosce il vero amore…  
Sbatté le palpebre per mettere a fuoco l’uomo lontano, solo e immobile sul pontile. Una piccola figura scura con la solennità di un gigante.  
Con lo sguardo Tristan catturò la silhouette di spalle, nera in controluce, uno sfregio innaturale alla luce sfumata, acquorea del Bayou.  
Con la mente pensò di abbracciarlo, e le sue braccia tremarono davvero, sfinite dai brividi: a volte la disperazione è più sensuale del sesso. Lo avvolse con il pensiero, amandolo. 


End file.
